


Good Morning, Doyoung

by thestarsalonecantell



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doyoung is nervous, I didn't include the other nct members I'm sorry, M/M, Markhyuck is barely there, Mornings with dotae, Taeil is awesome, Taeyong is a sap, like he always is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsalonecantell/pseuds/thestarsalonecantell
Summary: Doyoung spends his mornings making coffee and dealing with feelings.(I'm terrible at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first try at an NCT fic. From the very beginning, Dotae just spoke to me, so I decided to write a short little thing about mornings, but it got a bit out of hand. I will be writing longer, better and more thoroughly edited pieces, but I just wanted to contribute something to the Dotae tag.

Doyoung is already up, preparing coffee for himself in the kitchen by the time he hears weary footsteps trudging into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Doyoung."

The voice is husky, due to lack of use, and Doyoung turns around.

"Taeyong hyung?" He asks, bemused. "You're never up this early. We've still got an hour before schedules start."

"I know. No idea how you do it every day." the elder man replies, snatching the coffee from Doyoung's hands which prompts a minor complaint. He takes a sip, wrinkles his face up and complains, "Too sweet."

"Well, give it back then!" Doyoung retorts, but there is no venom behind it. His facial expression softens as he sees Taeyong struggle to keep his eyes awake, and he gently pries the cup of coffee out of Taeyong's hands. "I'll make you one."

"Mm, Americano, please. I need to wake up." Taeyong murmurs, blinking a few times.

As Doyoung makes a second cup of coffee, he looks over his shoulder at Taeyong. "Why'd you wake up so early?" he asks.

"I slept late." the older man replies, quietly. "I was working on lyrics again, so my brain decided that I deserved to wake up early on top of that."

"I get you." Doyoung agrees, setting the cup down in front of Taeyong, who grabs it, smiling gratefully up at him, and something swells in Doyoung's chest. "That happens to me most of the time."

Most of that morning is spent in a comfortable silence, broken by occasional snippets of conversation here and there, until the other members start to walk into the kitchen, bringing chatter with them.

\-----

"Good morning, Doyoung."

Before he heard these words, Doyoung had again been alone in the kitchen, and he can tell immediately whom the voice belongs to, so he immediately starts up the cheap coffee machine, popping a cup underneath it.

Only when he finishes the beverage, he turns around. Taeyong lifts his head off the table, and Doyoung can see the dark circles underneath his eyes. "Have you even slept at all?" He questions.

"Maybe two hours?" Taeyong answers, though he sounds very uncertain. "I had an... _uncomfortable_ dream, and I didn't want to go back to sleep."

Of course, Doyoung assumes that Taeyong has had a nightmare, but wants to retain his tough guy facade. He puts the cup down on the table, which the elder, again, takes with a mumble of gratitude, and he sits down. However, when he tries to move his chair closer to Taeyong in order to provide comfort, the leader ever-so-subtly leans away from him. He probably isn't expecting Doyoung to notice, but he does. Doyoung notices everything about Taeyong, as much as he wishes that he didn't.

Crushed, Doyoung pulls his chair away again. He didn't expect Taeyong to reject the proximity, they'd been closer before, Taeyong will sometimes seek him out because it is a well known fact in the dorm that Doyoung (along with Taeil and surprisingly, Johnny) gives the best hugs. So this unforeseen development has the yonger man's mind reeling, and he starts to wonder whether Taeyong has noticed his feelings towards him, and no longer feels comfortable around him. After a few seconds of thought, Doyoung is convinced that that is the case, so he stands up and makes his way out of the door, avoiding Taeyong's concerned expression as he mutters something about wanting to get in some early morning practise.

Doyoung spends the rest of the day avoiding Taeyong, like he believes the latter wants.

\-----

"Good morning, Dongyoung."

It's not Taeyong, and this fact makes Doyoung relieved and slightly upset at the same time. Taeyong must really hate him now. However, life must go on, so he turns around and asks Taeil, "Latte macchiato?" gesturing to the coffee machine.

"I'd like that very much." Taeil replies, taking a seat at the table that has seen so many mornings come and go.

When Doyoung finishes making the coffee, Taeil pats the seat next to him, so the younger man sits. "I'd never be up this early," Taeil begins, "if it weren't for Taeyong."

"W-what about him?" Doyoung asks, trying to act casual but probably failing completely.

"Well, when I woke up he was hanging upside-down off the edge of his bed in boredom, and when I asked him why he didn't just _get up_ he answered me by saying that you would probably be in the kitchen. Why is you being in the kitchen a problem?" Taeil fixed Doyoung with a level gaze, and under the weight of it Doyoung finds himself spilling everything, from his feelings for Taeyong to the mornings spent together and how he is sure the leader has noticed.

"Oh, that day." Taeil exclaims knowingly. "If it was a nightmare, then it was a very strange one. He woke me up by swearing at the top of his lungs, then disappeared into the bathroom for twenty minutes."

"Well." Doyoung says, eloquently. "He didn't like it when I tried to comfort him. What could the dream have been about?"

"Now, Dongyoung, I know that you're a very clever person, so either you're being deliberately ignorant or you're just dense about these sorts of things."

When Doyoung fails to answer him, Taeil merely sighs. "Just- tell him how you're feeling, about him especially. It won't go the way you think it will, I can guarantee that."

Doyoung gulps. "I don't know if I can do that, but I'll try. Thank you, hyung. Why do we not go to you for advice more?"

Smiling, Taeil shakes his head. "But Dongyoung, everyone knows that you give the best advice."

They keep chatting about whatever comes into their heads, and Doyoung finds himself warming up to the idea of, well, confessing to Taeyong.

\-----

"G'morning, Doyoung."

Doyoung jumps, startled, and turns around from his spot by the counter. "Hyung..." He whispers.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon." Taeyong says, so quietly that Doyoung can barely hear him. "Taeil-hyung practically forced me out of bed to make him a coffee, I mean, what did his last slave die of?" He continues grumbling as he gently nudges a frozen Doyoung away from the coffee machine.

"Y-yeah." Doyoung manages to get out. Of course he knows that Taeil had a hidden agenda, and that he is now expected to tell Taeyong exactly how he feels about him, but he still doesn't know whether he can do it.

Taeyong finishes preparing the drink in silence, but when he is done, Taeil appears seemingly out of nowhere, taking the cup and leaving as quickly as he'd arrived.

"Wha-" Taeyong's face screams shock and confusion. Doyoung swallows, and opens his mouth.

"Hyung, let's sit down." The words feel strange escaping his mouth, uncomfortable. Yet Taeyong does as he is told, which leaves Doyoung breathing a sigh of relief as he also sits down, opposite the elder this time.

"I have to tell you something." He begins, nervous. "You're probably going to hate me for it, but you must promise that this won't affect the group. You..." Doyoung stops, takes a few breaths to calm himself and muster up the courage to continue speaking.  
"You can hate me if you want, but _please_ don't let it disrupt the band."

Taeyong shakes his head. "I know we bicker all of the time, but you're daft if you think I could ever hate you." Suddenly, he reaches out to take Doyoung's hand in his. "You're more important to me than you give yourself credit for." He says, rubbing circles into the back of Doyoung's hand.

"You're making this harder for me, you know?" Doyoung asks, laughing a little as he takes his hand away from Taeyong's grip. "You and your sweet words and gentle touches and everything and I can't help but like you far more than I should, you're a man and I'm attracted to you." He finishes his statement in a whisper, with his eyes closed.

After some time, he looks up, and Taeyong is staring at him, impassive. He's definitely ruined everything, he thinks. Taeyong, despite his words previously, definitely hates him now.

The leader suddenly stands up, muttering, "I'll be right back." and as he leaves, Doyoung can only put his head in his hands, grieving for the friendship he has lost.

When he hears footsteps, he doesn't bother to look up, until he hears the voice he least expected.

"Here." Taeyong says, handing him something. Doyoung takes it tentatively, and sees that it is an envelope. "Doyoung" is written on the front in Taeyong's tidy penmanship. "Open it." the older man says, quiet as always, so Doyoung does.

_To ~~my love~~ ~~my dearest Doyoungie~~ Doyoung,_

_There are so many things I would like to say to you, but I doubt you'd want to hear them, and I'm not really good with words anyway, so I'll just write._

_Taeil-hyung was actually the one to suggest this to me, he says that writing helps clear the mind. He'd be really shocked if he knew who I was writing to, what I was writing about._

_I'm going off on a tangent, but I need to get to the point. It's been driving me crazy, Doyoung, and I need to get it all down before I break. You see, there's this person. I'm inexplicably drawn to this person, even when I know I shouldn't be. I always find myself watching them, and even though I fight with them, it's a friendly sort of thing that only makes me like ~~him~~ them even more._

_Who am I kidding, it's you. It's always been you. It's just taken me this long to admit it, because I am a coward when it comes to my own feelings._

_Maybe, one day, I'll give you this letter. By that time, I'll have found the courage to tell you that every time I see you, you take my breath away, whether it be backstage at a concert or in the morning, when you've just woken up with your hair sticking up in all directions. One day I'll be brave enough to tell you that you're beautiful, similar to a girl but also completely different, and that's one out of the many things I like about you. One day I'll have the strength to tell you that you are my comfort, my home away from home, that we bicker but it makes me feel safer than anything._

_One of these days, I will be stupid enough to tell you that I'm pretty sure I love you._

_Of course, you'll laugh in my face, but at least I'll have done it._

_When you read this, you may ask, what made you write this? Well, I had a dream. It featured you, and this is normal, but the way you appeared was not. Usually I just dream about living a life with you, doing stupid domestic things with friendly teasing here and there._

_This particular dream, however... it was nothing like it. I don't want to go into details, but that dream made me realise that my attraction for you is growing out of control, and I may soon be pushed over the edge._

_If you are reading this, I'm either being extremely brave or extremely idiotic, so can you please congratulate me before you break my heart?_

_Many thanks,_

_Your Taeyong._

The letter is dated on the day in which Doyoung started avoiding Taeyong, and suddenly Doyoung can understand all too clearly.

"Hyung." he says, voice broken. "I-"

Taeyong, who had sat down while Doyoung read the letter, holds out his arms. "Come here."

Doyoung flings himself into Taeyong's arms, sobbing. "I didn't know this was possible. I didn't know-"

"I know." Taeyong murmurs into his hair, and Doyoung can tell from his voice that he is also crying. "I know."

"We're a right pair, aren't we?" Doyoung laughs, straightening up and rubbing his eyes before realising that he is practically sat in Taeyong's lap.

"You're the crybaby." Taeyong says petulantly, but with a smile on his face.

"Says you!" Doyoung replies, grinning just as wide.

\-----

"Good morning, Doyoungie."

A pair of arms snake around his waist from behind, and a kiss is placed in the crook of his neck.

Doyoung, eating toast whilst stood by the counter, laughs, leaning backwards slightly. "Good morning, Taeyong-hyung." He says.

"Can I have some of your toast?" Taeyong asks, and Doyoung knows he's doing aegyo without having to look.

He rolls his eyes, but feeds him some anyway, because he can't say no when Taeyong is nuzzling his neck in that way that makes him feel warm and content.

Suddenly, Mark walks into the kitchen, backing out just as quickly with an exclamation of, "My eyes!"

An excited voice comes from behind him, and Donghyuck's head pops up as he asks, "What's going on?"

Mark covers his eyes quickly, saying, "Seriously, you don't want to see it, Hyuckie, you might vomit." However, neither Doyoung nor Taeyong miss the thumbs-up the seventeen year old flashes them as he manhandles Donghyuck out of the room, the maknae laughing in excitement.

"Well, that happened." Doyoung says slowly.

"Indeed it did." Taeyong agrees.

They both laugh, happy to spend their morning together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Taeil was the real MVP in this, to be honest haha. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this turned out to be worse than you expected it to be, I'm not a very good writer, as is probably obvious.


End file.
